imagine!
by CocoHummel
Summary: CADA CAPITULO ES UNA HISTORIA DIFERENTE! En esto solo juega tu imaginación. Puede pasar cuando quieran y puede terminar cuando quieran. Finales Abiertos o Sin introducción. Solo lean y averigüen por su propia cuenta.
1. Be happy, always

_**Advertencia: **A veces solo se necesita de la imaginación para terminar de contar el cuento con su ultima hoja rota por la mitad. _

_Solo imaginenselo!_

* * *

><p><em>"Somos las dos caras de una misma moneda. Somos complementarios. Yo existo porque tú existes, y al revés"<em>

_Eran esos pequeños momentos del día en que amaba tener a alguien para sostener su mano. Él estaba solo hasta que apareció aquel chico tan angelical en su vida. Podia notar la diferencia._

_¿Puedes creerlo? Al principio solo creía que iba a morir sin nadie a mi lado pero ahora podía confirmar que estaba muy equivocado. _

_Estabamos, un dia como cualquier otro, s__entados en una banca de un parque. _

Él sostuvo la mano de su novio y no la soltó. Aunque para algunos no era mucho, para él, era todo. Tener su mano en la suya era encontrar esa pieza perdida que habia estado buscando desde siempre. La suavidad de las manos de su novio era la mejor sensación que había encontrado desde el primer dia en que se conocieron.

Ese día no fue tan importante para él porque no eran nada más que dos desconocidos buscando a gritos a alguien más. A alguien que los saque de la soledad que vivian y poder compartir cosas que con otras personas no podían. Una caricia, una contension, un abrazo, un hombro donde llorar, un café, una película, una cama, un lugar.

Un beso.

Esa tarde de otoño, Blaine y Kurt, se encontraban como casi todos los días en el parque. Ellos disfrutaban de la libertad, del canto de los pajaros y de los niños jugando en los columpios.

Las cosas simples de la vida compartidas era lo que más le gustaba a Blaine. Kurt siempre estuvo en todo momento pero Blaine amaba saborear esos momentos donde la tranquilidad y el amor flotaban en el aire. Donde solo importaba estar juntos. Respirar el mismo aire, mirar a los mismos ojos que vieron cada uno de sus triunfos y derrotas, amar y volver a sentir lo mismo que habían sentido en el primer beso.

Blaine recordaba cada amanecer junto a Kurt, cada llanto, cada caricia, cada beso y cada uno de los mismísimos minutos que pasaba junto a Kurt.

La tarde era liviana y no había ningún índice de lluvia. Parecia una tarde perfecta como casi todas las tardes que Kurt estaba con Blaine. Amaba a ese chico. Conocerlo fue lo mejor que le había pasado y recordar que, todo lo que había hecho alguna vez, había sido todo por amor a él.

Blaine tomó su mano. Kurt no sabia si para Blaine era solo un gesto, pero para él, eso significaba unión. Y mas que unión. Eso le hacía recordar la falta que le hacia una persona como Blaine. Porque Blaine era perfecto y kurt lo sabia. Mientras kurt era perfecto para Blaine, Blaine era realmente perfecto para kurt.

No se sentía tonto por sentir las mejillas coloradas, la respiración acelerada o as mariposas en la panza. No se sentía tonto porque sabía que eso quería decir solo una cosa, Blaine era el amor de su vida y sentirlo tan cerca lo hacía sentir nuevamente joven. Kurt se enamoraba cada día más de él.

_Uno nunca termina de conocer a las personas_ decía su padre. Y él tenía mucha razón. Pero Kurt y Blaine eran la excepción a toda regla impuesta por el mundo. Ellos no tenían reglas, quiero decir, _su amor no tenía reglas. _

Kurt fijó su mirada en algo que, del solo mirarlo, le hacía sonreir.

Kurt miró fijo a los ojos color miel avellana y se fijó cada detalle de sus ojos. Llegó a concentrarse tanto que podía ver su silueta en los ojos de su novio.

Blaine miraba relajadamente las manos entrelazadas de ellos dos. No podía creer porque razón verlas tan unidas y perfectamente empalmadas formando uno solo hacía que sintiera que la vida era perfecta.

Dejó de ver sus manos cuando sintió la mirada de alguien.

Lo miró y recordó cada detalle. Su pelo, su sonrisa, su voz, sus ojos verdes, a veces, azules , su forma de dormir, su forma de hablar, de caminar.

Recordó la sinceridad de sus palabras cada vez que decía _te amo_. Recordó las veces que tuvieron que estar alejados. Recordó lo triste que era vivir sin él. Recordó la primera vez que hicieron el amor y del solo hecho de recordarlo hizo que sonriera.

Kurt estaba ahí. Al lado suyo, de nuevo. No podía olvidar cada beso y esos labios que le robaban el sueño y el aire.

Kurt no era de besarlo delante de todo el mundo justamente en una plaza. El solo hecho que Kurt se esté acercando tanto a su rostro le hacía creer que eso no era un bonito sueño. No. Era mas que eso.

Kurt nunca antes ni siquiera había insinuado de besarlo en público.

Baine dejó de pensar.

Ahora se miraban , se miraban muy de cerca, cada vez más de cerca hasta que las miradas se entrecruzan haciendo que los ojos ya no sean ojos. Se miran cada vez más de cerca y los ojos se agrandan, se acercan entre sí, se superponen, respirando confundidos, las bocas se encuentran y luchan tibiamente, mordiéndose con los labios, apoyando apenas la lengua en los dientes, jugando en sus recintos donde un aire pesado va y viene con un perfume viejo y un silencio.

Las manos de Kurt buscan hundirse en el pelo ondulado de su novio, acariciando lentamente la profundidad de su pelo mientras se besaban como si tuviéramos la boca llena de caramelos o chocolates. Blaine muerde el labio de Kurt pero el dolor es dulce.

Parecia que el ahogo simultaneo por el aliento contenido quería producir una breve bellas muerte. Y hay una sola saliva y un solo sabor mezclado entre la menta de Blaine y los bombones de Kurt.

"_**Callate, tapate los oidos fuerte fuerte fuerte pero muy fuerte**__**¿ Oís lo mucho que te quiero?"**_

* * *

><p>Avise que estoy demente? bueno se los aviso!<p>

si les gusta estos pequeños capitulos de las vidas de Kurt y Blaine

**_Haganmelo saber que tengo muchas mas ideas (reviews)_**

Estas historias tiene frases de mi blog. De ahi es de donde se sacan las historias. Espero que les haya gustado!

Si veo que les gustó lo proximo será:

_**Sometimes I've believed as many as six imposibble thigs before breakfast**_


	2. Fuckin' Perfect

Extrañenme muchisimo porque no creo poder escribir seguido. Mi computadora esta casi muerta y ademas las calificaciones estan demasiado bajas...

Una locura Gleek para ustedes!

Gracias a todos aquellos que comentaron este fic!

_**RECUERDEN:**_ Este fic es una historia por capitulo. ninguna se sigue con ninguna y todo puede ser una maldita confusión. Si tienen alguna sugerencia solo díganmela.

_Oh My Glee!_

* * *

><p>Recuerdo no saber quien era. Había crecido en un mundo sin chicos de mi misma edad y todo lo que escuchaba eran largas charlas por teléfono de mi padre, viajes interminables de mi madre y padres ausentes durante noches frías de invierno.<p>

Recuerdo muy bien ese día. Hechaba de menos a mis padres y no tenía con quien jugar. Solo tenía seis años. Muy chico para entender las cosas.

Nadie iba a recordar ese momento pero yo si. Ese día tomé mis pertenencias más valiosas y salí a donde quiera que mi destino me lleve .Tomé mi pelota y mi viejo discman y salí por la puerta principal. Caminé hasta llegar a un parque mientras escuchaba música demasiado adulta para mi edad.

Era un hermoso día de primavera. Recuerdo ver a niños en todas partes y madres ayudando a sus hijos a jugar en los columpios. _Recuerdo mi envidia_. Recuerdo añorar esas pequeñas cosas de la vida que no había tenido nunca.

Recuerdo ver una fiesta de niños en el parque pero no quise interrumpir y ni siquiera acercarme allí aunque hubo algo que llamó mi atención e hizo que todo cambiara de un segundo para el otro.

En aquella fiesta había niños de muchas edades y se veían felices. Envidiaba de alguna manera su felicidad. Mientras ellos disfrutaban del pastel y de la compañía de otras personas, yo, debía ser fuerte y no llorar por apenarme de no tener todo aquello.

Sin darme cuenta, en un momento, me había acercado demasiado a donde se encontraban aquellos niños. No los veía con claridad pero pude ver a uno.

Él estaba sentado sobre el pasto con un globo verde en la mano y con cara triste, muy triste.

_Él estaba solo. Como yo._

Ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca para verle la cara. Era muy lindo pero no entendía porque parecía serlo. _Él era un niño y yo también…_

Tenía los ojos mas hermosos de los que yo había visto en toda mi vida, tenía la piel blanca y, cada vez que lo veía, aun mas de cerca, podía sentir que se encontraba como desprotegido. Su pelo estaba delicadamente peinado y tenía ropa muy bonita. _Pero estaba triste y eso no me gustaba._

Sin querer casi queriendo llegué hasta él. Él no se percató de mí hasta que pudo divisar mis zapatillas.

Él levantó su rostro para llegar a ver al mío. En ese momento sentí que mi corazón iba a explotar. Se veía perfecto pero no entendía porque me estaba pasando todo eso.

_El era un niño y yo también!_

La pelota que sostenía en mi mano cayó y rebotó lejos de donde nos encontrábamos.

No hubo palabras. Seguimos por un segundo con la vista al globo que se le había escapado de las manos. Parecía que era un silencio incomodo, pero no. Era perfecto.

_"Lo siento"_ dije con un poco de miedo. Nunca había hablado con alguien de mi edad y era difícil saber las reacciones del otro chico que recién había acabado de conocer.

_"era solo un globo, tranquilo"_ dijo el chico con los ojos mas bonitos que había visto y me sonrió. "¿conoces a mi prima?"

_"aaam? Eh no…"_ supuse que la que estaba entre todos los niños con una hermosa corona dorada era la del cumpleaños y también su prima._ "solo escapé de casa, estaba solo y no quería quedarme allí"_

_"yo también estoy solo. Pero podemos ser amigos ¿verdad?"_ dijo él con mucha inocencia.

_"eso creo. Me llamo Blaine"_ dije aun de pie mientras el seguía sentado sobre el pasto mirándome extrañado o perdido.

_"Que lindo nombre… Blaine…Blaine… Yo me llamo Kurt. ¿Qué escuchas?"_ Yo no me había percatado que la canción seguía reproduciéndose en mis oídos. Había olvidado todo y me había concentrado solo en esos bonitos ojos verdes que parecían celestes.

_"Yesterday de los Beatles. No creo que te gusten…"_

Kurt alzó la mano esperando que yo la tome "me ayudas?" Sostuve su mano por unos segundos. Eran suaves y perfectamente delicadas. Él era solo un poco más alto que yo pero solo me concentré en su cara. En sus hermosos ojos angelicales y en su hermosa sonrisa.

_Él era perfecto._

_"¿Qué dices? Amo a los Beatles"_ Kurt sonrió y caminamos mientras compartíamos las canciones que yo tenía en el CD. Recuerdo muy bien todo aquello. Las canciones, los juegos en las hamacas, las escondidas, las charlas sobre lo que nos gustaba. Ese día era perfecto no solo porque había encontrado a un amigo sino porque descubrí que él también jugaba a juegos que a otros niños solo le parecían estúpido y de niñas.

Recuerdo que por alguna razón me gustó sostener su mano cuando corríamos en el parque. Eran suaves y, cada vez que ellas me tocaban, sin querer al caminar tan cerca sentía un raro cosquilleo y me hacía sentir querido por primera vez. Era raro pero era hermoso.

Recuerdo la primera vez que visité su casa y conocí a su mamá. Ella era un ángel y siempre quise que esa familia también me perteneciera pero lamentablemente eso nunca sucedería nunca.

Solo teníamos 6 años pero me dolió mucho no saber más de Kurt. Yo me mudé a los pocos días de conocerlo a una ciudad a unas dos horas donde se encontraba el lugar. Ese lugar donde había conocido a ese chico.

No habían pasado muchos días pero, desde que lo conocí, nunca dejábamos de juntarnos. _Éramos inseparables pero nada es para siempre ¿verdad?_

Nunca más lo volví a ver ni a saber más sobre_ Kurt Hu…_ ni siquiera puedo recordar su apellido. Solo recuerdo que por fin había conocido a alguien que, sin querer queriendo, estaba en la misma situación que yo. Estábamos solos.

Desde que me alejé de él, traté de encontrar cualquier modo para conseguir su dirección o su número de teléfono pero no había resultado.

Recuerdo desperdiciar un verano entero llamando por teléfono a todas las casas de Lima que empezaran con "Hu…" para saber algo de él.

_Nunca lo encontré._

Recuerdo haber querido encontrarlo en mi antiguo colegio pero tampoco. _Nada_. Él había desaparecido como todas mis ganas de chocar con otros ojos tan bonitos y un rostro tan angelical como había conocido aquella tarde en Lima.

Recuerdo mis esperanzas cuando llegué a aquel colegio tan refinado. Habian pasado años pero eso jamás había sido un impedimento para que yo recordara a Kurt, de alguna forma, él haba sido el chico que me había cambiado la manera de ver al mundo.

No lo supe en ese momento pero ahora que volví a saber de él puedo decir que siempre fui _así_ solo por él. _Soy quien soy solo por él._

Tal ves nací de esta manera pero estoy seguro que Kurt fue, sin ninguna duda, la razón por la cual, a mi no me interesaban las demás niñas. Buscaba incondicionalmente a otro niño igual a kurt pero él… El nunca volvió a aparecer ni siquiera en las miradas de los demás.

Si no lo hubiera conocido tal vez nunca hubieran existido esos golpes en mi rostro, esas interminables conversaciones con mi padre o esas malditas etiquetas que me daban en mi antiguo colegio. No estoy culpándolo porque gracias él ahora se quien soy pero me gustaría que él estuviera aquí conmigo. Es lo único que pido.

No sé si el me recordará pero yo lo recuerdo muy bien.

A veces los sentimientos más _pequeños _ se transforman en algo muy grande.

"_Tambien te amo. Blaine_" respondió Kurt mientras trataba de terminar su café.


	3. I'm so proud of you

_ADVERTENCIA:_ Historia un poco rara. *¿solo un poco?*

* * *

><p>No sabe en realidad cuando sucedió todo esto.<p>

Su hijo solo tenía seis años y lo recordaba con orgullo. Recordaba lo bien que se veía y lo aniñado que era. Recordaba sus juegos inocentes y sus tontas canciones de amor que le hacia reproducir cuando viajaban en el auto para alcanzarlo hasta el colegio.

Su padre siempre había sido un hombre alejado yausente con él.

No pasaba mucho tiempo con su hijo pero él esperaba que siguiera cada uno de sus pasos. Robert Anderson solo esperaba que fuera tan feliz como él había sido a su edad. Pero Robert olvidó un gran detalle. Él no estaba allí cuando debía guiarlo para seguir sus huellas.

Robert era un hombre ocupado pero muy amable con todos. Creía que las cosas eran fáciles y que no había porque preocuparse. Su hijo estaba bien y no necesitaba de él para poder vivir una vida feliz y sana al lado de su madre. Su apoyo incondicional.

"Estoy orgulloso de ti hijo" dijo su padre despeinando el pelo de su pequeño hijo.

"Lo se, papá." Dijo su hijo con una mirada perdida y una sonrisa que parecía ser solo una mascara.

Robert no podía olvidar aquel día. Blaine había conseguido destacarse entre los demás en sus calificaciones y ahora era parte de los Warblers y líder de ellos.

Robert estaba orgulloso de él.

Robert creía que su hijo iba a ser otro chico común y corriente, con problemas, crisis, amores, tristezas y sueños.

Robert recuerda una vez ver, antes de partir, a su pequeño hijo jugando solo en los columpios. Pero él no se atrevía a interrumpirlo. Él amaba a su hijo pero no podía. Había algo de lo que él no era capaz de hacer con Blaine: Hablar.

Robert recuerda pasar noches en vela trabajando, encontrando soluciones practicas para conseguir llevar a cabo un gran negocio o buscando nuevas salidas a su nuevo proyecto laboral. Pero hay algo que Robert, con el pasar de los años, olvidó. Esas cenas familiares, ese olor al pavo del día de gracias y las enormes navidades familiares que organizaba la tía Betty en las afueras de Westerville.

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson había crecido sin la figura de su padre. Era un chico como cualquier otro pero ocultaba una parte de su historia detrás de una enorme sonrisa.<p>

Casi nadie había podido descubrir sobre su familia y sobre su vida después de Dalton. Muy pocas veces, sus amigos, iban a la casa del líder Warbler y, con la única figura familiar que se encontraban ellos, era con su adorable madre. Ella siempre fue muy bien recordada por todos los Warblers por sus grandes manjares a la hora de la merienda.

Casi nadie había podido descubrir sobre su familia y sobre su vida después de Dalton hasta que apareció alguien. Alguien que Blaine podía confiar incondicionalmente. Era de esas personas que demostraban que estaban allí siempre y que, por ninguna razón, iba a abandonarlo.

Blaine lo había conocido y se habían vuelto los mejores amigos. Compartían toda clase de cosas y la madre Blaine le había tomado mucho amor desde la primera vez que lo presentó formalmente como su novio en su casa.

Era obvio de esperarse que Robert no estuviera allí. Tampoco estuvo allí cuando Kurt Hummel había llegado a ser su novio desde hacía casi dos años.

Robert no comprendía como Blaine se había desviado de sus pasos. Recordaba perfectamente su misión: Hacer de Blaine un hombre Anderson.

Solo tuvo una pequeña conversación con su hijo. Nada grave, nada importante.

Robert no podía culpar a Blaine. La culpa, en si, la tenía él. Él había sido un padre ausente, él era quien debía sobrellevar con la culpa de no poder ver a su hijo feliz de la manera que era. Porque él no creía que Blaine era un enfermo. No.

Por sobre todas las cosas, Blaine, era su único hijo y fruto del amor con su mujer. Blaine debía ser feliz a su manera pero, Robert, nunca se perdonaría por no haber estado allí.

* * *

><p>Recuerda las palabras claves. Fue un día que había vuelto de Inglaterra, él estaba cansado pero no dudó ni un segundo en subir a ver a su hijo. Recuerda abrir la puerta con cuidado y recuerda ver a los dos dormidos cómodamente sobre la cama de Blaine.<p>

Robert no era homofóbico pero le hubiera gustado mil veces encontrarlo con una mujer a su lado. Alguien que le diera nietos pero… ¿eso no sería egoísta de su parte? Él fue muy egoísta durante mucho años, y ahora, debía dejar de serlo. Fueron veinticinco años donde él había sido una sombra en esa familia y, ahora, lo podía ver. Hasta un fantasma había sido mas parte de esa casa que él mismo.

"Se van a casar" dijo en un susurro su esposa cuando miró que su marido echaba un vistazo a la escena de ensueño que se podía ver con claridad en la habitación de su hijo.

La mujer no dijo más nada y solo se limitó a bajar las escaleras. Dejarlo solo con sus pensamientos parecía la mejor opción entre tantas.

Robert se detuvo en el descanso de la escalera y lloró.

Lloró porque el niño que había sostenido durante sus primeros días de vida había crecido. Lloró porque sentía como el peso del dolor lo consumía. Lloró porque él solo había conocido a ese chico una o dos veces en alguna cena familiar. Lloró porque habían pasado años y él todavía no sabía quien era la persona que hacía feliz a su propio hijo. Robert lloró porque se dio cuenta de lo que había perdido ganándose un poco de ese maldito papel verde musgo.

Ese mismo día, por la mañana, Robert había decidido hacer el desayuno pero, como siempre, los waffles se le habían quemado, pero para sorpresa del dueño de casa, el novio de su hijo, se había levantado temprano y ayudó sin necesidad al padre de su novio.

Tuvieron una amena charla y pudieron hasta encontrar temas en común.

Kurt jamás creyó pensarlo pero tal vez había un hombre detrás de ese traje y esa corbata tan ajustada.

Blaine nunca lo dudó, solo lo rechazó. Él quería un padre pero Robert nunca había dado el amor que él buscaba. Nunca estuvo allí y no sabe si habrá algún día en el cual, padre e hijo, tengan solo una pequeña conversación de desayuno.

Creyó que le iba a dar asco o ganas de vomitar lo poco que tenía en su estomago. Pero no. Eso no sucedió. Al contrario, no lo veía mal, sino natural.

_Un beso de desayuno nunca había sido tan lindo_.

Creyó que iba a reaccionar mal, pero para su propia sorpresa, eso no sucedió. Ellos no eran raros ni anormales. _Ellos eran dos personas que se amaban. _

Kurt era ese apoyo incondicional que él había necesitado y agradecía que él estuviera ahí cuando su padre no había estado. En esos momentos de crisis, de tristeza o de felicidad. Él no estaba pero Kurt… Kurt si. Él iba a estar en total deuda durante toda su vida con aquella persona de ojos verdes y de gran espíritu.

* * *

><p>Nunca fue fácil ser parte de la familia de nuevo para Robert pero Kurt había logrado que, poco a poco, Blaine y él, compartan algunos momentos.<p>

Pensaba que era lo mejor para Blaine. Tener a su padre era lo que él necesitaba mas que nada en este momento.

"Es tu gran día, por fin la boda ¿no? ¿Nervioso?" dijo Robert cuando entró al cuarto donde se encontraba Blaine.

"No, yo nunca estuve mas seguro de nada en toda mi vida" dijo Blaine mientras arreglaba su corbata. "Gracias por venir, papá"

Robert se preguntó porque creería que él no iba a asistir. Tal vez era ese pequeño problema del cual no estaba seguro, tal vez porque nunca le dijo que no le molestara que sea gay, tal vez porque él nunca le dijo lo orgulloso que esta de ser quien era sin importarle los demás. _Tal vez era por esa razón._

Robert no sabía que decir. Miró a Blaine, y se atrevió a enderezarle la corbata, pero luego deja caer su mano "Te ves bien, muchacho."

Blaine solo se limitó a sonreir mientras miraba como su padre sacaba algo del bolsillo secreto delsaco. Parecía un sobre pero no entendía que era.

Robert extendió el paquete para que su hijo lo alcance. Blaine lo tomó y le dio la vuelta en sus manos, "¿Qué es esto?"  
>"Regalo de bodas." Robert afirma rotundamente.<br>"Mamá ya nos regaló algo." Blaine todavía seguía inspeccionando

El sobre.  
>"Este es mío". Murmura su padre.<p>

Blaine lo mira de nuevo y luego con un dedo abre el sello y sacude para verificar el interior. Sus ojos se agrandan, su sonrisa, finalmente desaparece.

"Tu y Kurt necesitan su propio lugar". Dice Robert mientras mira las acciones de su hijo.  
>"Papá, no puedo creerlo, no puedo creer que seas tan genero, quiero decir…" Blaine está buscando en que enfocarse si en el papel que sostiene en sus manos o en la cara de su padre.<p>

"Yo solo quiero decirte…Felicidades, Blaine".

"Papá". Blaine dice una vez más pero, entonces, Robert se ha ido. Él necesita aire. Él tiene que estar fuera de la casa y estar solo por un rato.

Él encuentra un lugar tranquilo y se sienta contra la pared de ladrillo. Llora y no está seguro del por qué.

* * *

><p>Él recuerda esa fecha, él recuerda que todo eso lo había hecho por amor. Él solo espera que esto sea la ultima y mejor oportunidad que tiene para poder ser parte de la vida de su hijo.<p>

Él no quiere perder, de nuevo, la oportunidad de decírselo. Robert siempre había sido un padre ausente y no quería ser un anciano resentido y perderse de la mejor cosa que la vida pudo haberle dado y que él nunca lo había creído tener alguna vez. Esa cosa llamada amor al prójimo. Él no era su hijo. Pero era parte del amor que había tenido con Kurt. _Él era su nieto. _

Era su ultima posibilidad de ser feliz. Robert nunca lo había dicho con tanta sinceridad.

"Blaine, yo…" miro por una milésima de segundo a su hijo, a Kurt y a su nieto. Vio como la vida podía ser hermosa si te animabas quebrantar un par de reglas.

"Si, te acompaño a la puerta" dijo Blaine y, sin esperar respuesta, pasó por al lado de su viejo padre.

Robert tomó a su hijo por el brazo. Él no quería irse y se sentía mal de que Blaine creyera que así lo era.

"No, Blaine. Yo… yo estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo" Robert miró por primera vez esos ojos pardos llorar. Vio como su hijo desbordaba por aquellas pequeñas palabras que le habían costado tanto manifestarle a su hijo. Se odiaba por no haberlo hecho antes pero esta seguro que Blaine lo entendería.

Robert soltó el brazo de Blaine y tragó saliva.

"_Lo se, __papá. Lo se"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>LES DIJE? es muy rara esta historia. Pero piensen... El padre de Blaine no puede ser malo si lo llevó a un colegio como Dalton. <strong>_

_**Quebranto las reglas verdad? Todos hablan de un padre malévolo pero yo creo que "Robert Anderson" tiene sentimientos. Come on! es su hijo! quien no amaría a su hijo aunque no haya sido como hayamos querido?**_

_**Blaine nació a su manera y busca su felicidad a SU manera.**_


	4. Lip Salve

Comment: Estoy o muy inspirada o MUY aburrida (los dejo a su criterio)

ADVERTENCIA: **cada capitulo es una hitoria diferente. No lo olviden**

**Gracias a todos los que leen y comentan!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>YOU ARE NOT ALONE AND THIS IS NOT END OFYOUR STORY<strong>**

Sabía que eso no se las iba a dejar pasar, no. Blaine Anderson no era un hombre vengador pero si era un hombre protector. No iba a dejar que se salga con la suya tan fácilmente, otra vez más. Si era necesario contrataría al mejor abogado del país por meter a ese maldito en la cárcel, él lo haría.

Nadie deja a su novio en un hospital con un corte profundo en la cabeza, nadie.

Dave Karofsky no iba a salir sano y salvo de estas.

"Ya puedes pasar" dijo la enfermera al chico que se encontraba esperando para verlo desde hacía unas horas en la puerta de la habitación.

"Hijo sabes que esto es complicado. Es muy difícil de sobrellevar y no quiero que pierdas las esperanzas ¿si, cariño? Kurt es un chico fuerte, todo va a estar bien. Te lo aseguro" dijo su madre dándole un beso en la frente.

"gracias mamá " Blaine dejó a su madre que charlaba con Carole sobre un asunto que realmente Blaine no le dio importancia, lo único que quería en ese momento era abrir la puerta y verlo.

Se sentó en una silla cerca de su novio y vio los grandes moretones violetas por todo su rostro y el labio levemente partido.

Los doctores no le dieron muchas esperanzas porque no solo el imbécil de Karofsky se había asegurado de pegarle a él y a kurt muy fuerte para que queden marcas en la cara durante un par de días sino que le pegó tan fuerte a Kurt que sufrió peores consecuencias que él.

Kurt estaba en algo que Blaine no entendió bien pero, según la enfermera, no llegaba a estar en coma pero algo parecido era. _Estaba al limite_

Se acercó a él con los ojos todavñia desbordados de lágrimas, le arregló el cabello que estaba desacomodado y tomó la mano de su novio.

Al principio pensó que era estúpido pero la única forma que había para que Kurt supiera de su presencia era hablándole porque para cantar él no estaba en ese momento. Tomó asiento.

"Kurt…tenes que despertar", exclamó Blaine, dejando caer su cabeza para descansar en la cama junto a la cadera de Kurt. "No puedo... esto no es justo. Has pasado por mucho, mucho más que yo. No debes ser quien esté en una cama de hospital, mientras que yo solo tengo algunos moretones y un brazo quebrado. Kurt, amor... tenes que ver a tus amigos de nuevo y tenes que cantar y tenes que reír, porque no puedo hacer el resto de mi vida sin ver tu sonrisa. Kurt, no puedo hacerlo. Tenemos que tener peleas, reconciliaciones, citas, hacer el amor y tenemos que ver musicales. Tenemos que tener cenas incomodas con tus padres y con finn y ser avergonzados a menudo por anécdotas de Finn... Y tenemos que seguir adelante, tenemos que volver a hacer todas esas locuras y tenes que retarme cada vez que intento besarte en momentos que no debo.

Tenemos que graduarnos y tenemos que ir a la universidad y emborracharnos un par de veces. Todavía tengo miles de cosas para mostrarte Kurt ... y yo quiero seguir siendo tu primer amante y tu último amante y quiero que vayamos juntos a París y quiero comprarte cosas bonitas y quiero que me digas que no lo mereces cuando sabes que si lo mereces. Me quiero casar contigo y quiero que tengamos un perrito o un gato o... o incluso un pez o algo _nuestro_. Quiero ser viejo y canoso al lado tuyo, y quiero que te sientes a mi lado por la mañana cuando me despierte. Quiero verte cada vez que te haces esas preparaciones de huevo en la cara solo para verte mas bonito, pero ¿te digo un secreto?eres más hermoso cuando te levantas por las mañanas despues de hacer el amor.

Quiero tenerlo todo contigo y no podemos tener nada de todo eso si no te despiertas, amor. "

Blaine siguió llorando mientras le hablaba a Kurt, dejando que las sábanas de hospital absorbieran cada una de sus lágrimas.

" peces? Es lo mejor que puedes pensar? ¿Estas hablando en serio en este momento?"

Blaine alzó la cabeza tan rápido como pudo sin entender si ero era un sueño o realmente era cierto.  
>Kurt tenía los ojos abiertos y su lengua asomándose para lamer sus labios secos.<p>

"¿y mi chapstick? Blaine decime que tenes en tu bolsillo o en alguna parte" (_Chapstick: labial para labios secos)__  
><em>  
>La risa salía de la garganta de Blaine, pero sonó mas bien como un sollozo ahogado.<p>

"Kurt... despertaste!" Bueno, eso era una estupidez, Blaine pensó.

"Al parecer. Sí. Por lo menos eso es lo que parece. A menos que esté en alguna otra vida horrible donde me obligan a usar una bata de hospital sin chapstick cerca", respondió Kurt. Su voz sonaba débil y rota.

Blaine se quedó en silencio.

"No tienes chapstick entonces?"

"¿Podrías dejar de pensar en chapstick por un buen rato?hola! estoy aquí!". Se puso de pie rápidamente y se inclinó sobre Kurt. Apretó sus labios en un beso cálido y seco. Oh dios, y cuando sintió los labios de Kurt responder por debajo de él, comenzó a llorar de nuevo. "Pensé que nunca iba a llegar a hacer eso de nuevo", suspiró cuando él se apartó.

Kurt miró a los ojos de Blaine y sonrió. La sonrisa hizo que el corazón de Blaine se inflara y duela al mismo tiempo.

"Yo siempre estaré para darte un beso", dijo Kurt suavemente.

Blaine lo besó una vez más, y luego puso una mano en la mejilla. "Tengo que ir a buscar a tus papas y a una enfermera o un médico o algo así. Ya vuel-"

"No," dijo Kurt inmediatamente. "No me dejes".

"Pero tengo que-"

"Por favor no te vayas", susurró con voz entrecortada Kurt. "Por favor".

Blaine tragó saliva y volvió a sentarse. "Burt" gritó tan fuerte como pudo, con los ojos todavía fijos en Kurt.

Burt entró corriendo a la habitación, seguido por Carole, Finn, y los padres de Blaine.

"... Kurt...", fue todo Burt dijo que cuando vio que los ojos de su hijo estaban abiertas.

"Hola papá", dijo Kurt.

Burt se apresuró a Kurt y envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de él en un abrazo tan fuerte como pudo. Kurt nunca soltó la mano de Blaine.

"¿Cómo estas hijo? ¿Necesitas algo?" -preguntó Burt.

"En realidad... ¿alguien tiene chapstick?"

Blaine sonrió a través de sus lágrimas. Las cosas iban a estar bien.

Aunque, tal vez, debería repensar sobre el tema de los peces.

* * *

><p>si, una inspiracion que vino a mi a lo <em>Nurse Jackie <em>(que buena serie)


	5. forget and forgive

**solo digo que es una locura delas mias, como siempre, pero esta vez deben recordar un poco sobre la parabola del buen samaritano (si, mis inspiraciones cada vez estan peor). Si no se acuerdan lo importante es que el buen samaritano trata de un hombre que se encuentra casi muerto en el camino y que pasan dos hombres que no lo tocan porque su religion se los impide (Dicen que ellos no lo tocan ni lo ayudan porque sus creencias dicen que no pueden tocar el cuerpo de alguien muerto que no sea familiar) y, luego, aparece el buen samaritano que deja de lado todo y sale lo humano de él. El samaritano lo cura y lo ayuda. En si es amor al projimo y bueno... no los distraigo más. **

**Espero que lo lean y me gustaría saber que opinan sea malo o bueno**

Ni siquiera nesecito decir de quien es este monologo no? blaine o Kurt? mmm...

DISFRUTEN!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Podría tomar el camino rápido y decir solamente que lo amo pero eso no bastaría ni para mí ni para él.<strong>_

Nunca soy de esos chicos que se conformaron con palabras tontas de amor, e inconscientemente, puedo asegurar que él tampoco se conformó nunca con eso, ¿Tengo que recordarles lo mucho que lo conozco como para tenerlo en mi vida, tan cerca, todos los días como esta mañana?

Pude haber sido un tonto chico de secundaria con tontas y estúpidas presentaciones de canciones de amor pero eso solo sucedió cuando sentía que estaba enamorado. Sentía, recuerden esa palabra, porque "_sentir que_" es más una expresión con un término _dudoso_. Sentir no es lo mis que afirmar_ "estar"_. Y sentir que estas enamorado es muy diferente de decir_ "si, estoy enamorado"_. Muchos años tardé en descubrir la gran distancia que había entre un término y el otro. Nunca había sentido algo como esto, y cuando digo nunca, _es nunca_.

Esa sensación de querer proteger a otra persona sin que ella sea uno mismo, querer hacer el bien no por tu bien sino por el prójimo, dejar de lado algunas cosas por otras o hasta sentir que todo tu cuerpo _necesita _cada célula del otro cerca tuyo.

Esa sensación sentí desde que él entró en mi vida.

A veces recuerdo, cuando era muy chico, y mamá me obligaba a ir a misa. Sentía que me obligaban a hacer algo que no quería, que _no debía_. Sentía que tal vez nada tenía sentido en una iglesia católica y que, a pesar, de no saber a esa edad lo que luego en el futuro me iba a_ gustar_, sentía de alguna manera, que algo no me cerraba. _Hasta que conocí algo_. Algo más allá del cielo, la tierra o el infierno. Conocí la palabra. Conocí aquello que necesitaba saber y que, por alguna razón, había podido tocar lo más profundo que había en mi.

A veces recuerdo cuando el cura de mi iglesia hablaba sobre la parábola del buen samaritano. Era una de mis favoritas.

Sentía como podía ver, que en el fondo, todos lo cristianos vivían en una pequeña casa blanca, con cuadros y libros estrictamente colocados. Un lugar donde el papel en blanco y una birome eran prohibidos. Un lugar que, aunque tratara de prohibirme discutir sobre lo que la misma iglesia decía, había algo que ellos eran incapaces de hacer: entrar en mi mente.

Solía contarle a mi madre mis locas ideas sobre las parábolas que el sacerdote nos contaba en la misa pero ella solo decía que estaba rebuscándolo todo. _Yo nunca creí en eso._

El buen samaritano, ¿se acuerdan de aquella parábola? me producía pensamientos a veces lógicos y otros no. Siempre creí en la posibilidad de que Jesús hablaba de eso que a veces olvidamos:_ El amor al prójimo._

Tal vez estoy loco o me creerán así pero, el buen samaritano, lo veía como alguien más que solo ayudó al pobre hombre que estaba tirado mientras los demás lo pasaban por al lado, "prohibiéndose" de ayudarlo por razones religiosas, el sacerdote, que no tenía ni por qué ayudarlo lo hizo._ Es una estupidez pero todo esto me lleva a todo lo que ahora soy._

El prejuicio de las dos personas que pasaron, antes que el tercer hombre, por al lado del pobre hombre moribundo que, tal vez, hubiera tenido el mismo aspecto que el mío, podría haber quedado una noche o dos ahí, pero no. Alguien más vino y, olvidando sus ideales o sus propios problemas internos, sanó las heridas del pobre hombre y lo ayudó._ Amó ante todo._

El prejuicio y la ignorancia me llevaron a todo esto. Ahora estoy bien gracias a la ayuda de alguien que, al igual que el pobre hombre samaritano que solo pasaba por allí, me ayudó y, aunque la historia detrás de esto es aun más larga, los problemas míos ahora son de él y sus problemas también son los míos como también la felicidad es nuestra felicidad. ¿Acaso no es eso lo que quiere?

Dios quiere que amemos, que respetemos y, por sobre todo, quiere dejar a un lado todo lo malo ¿_Por qué alguien tan bueno como él me prohibiría esto_?

Mi madre jamás entendió todo aquello. Ni siquiera la iglesia o los cristianos en sí nunca lo entendieron. Porque creo que esto no es más que un prejuicio._ Es el miedo de atreverse a soñar, a liberarse de un pedazo de papel con mas de dos mil años y aceptar la realidad._

Aceptar que, desde siempre, hubo este problema de aceptación y prejuicio y, también, de intolerancia a lo distinto, a lo anormal, como dirían muchos.

Yo nunca lo vi así,_ jamás_. Creo que si tengo que decirle a todos, eso no me importaría. Porque a pesar de todo somos personas que nos amamos ¿Acaso estoy haciéndole el mal a alguien más? No. Al contrario. Pero no voy a luchar contrasus prejuicios, les doy el gusto por el solo hecho que, por ahora, todavía, solo lo pienso como una ignorancia.

Nadie puede decirme que es lo que hice mal y lo que hice bien. Y creo que las cosas las hice bastante bien. Estar enamorado de alguien no es un pecado, al contrario. El crimen es el odio, los malos sentimientos al prójimo y todo lo que afecte al hombre. Estoy seguro que nunca nadie estuvo tan enamorado como yo de esta persona que duerme plácidamente mientras yo pienso en todo esto. Él es ateo pero supongo que en alguien o algo debe creer.

Nadie es capaz de vivir sin creencias. Las creencias son la esperanza de la vida después de la muerte, de las segundas oportunidades y son la esperanza de volver a comenzar.

Supongo que será difícil y muchos lucharon al igual que nosotros por la aceptación pero ¿Saben qué? Algún día lo entenderán, _es solo cuestión de tiempo._

Lo único que necesito es ver esos ojos de cielo que cambian de color según su humor o según el tiempo. Esos ojos donde puedo ver mí pasado escrito y mi futuro prediseñado por y para los dos.

No puedo dejar de pensar en cuanto tiempo estuve sin _él._ _Tanto tiempo esperando a que sane mis heridas y me vuelva a la vida eterna._

Es tan hermoso como puede serlo y no dejo de mirarlo cada vez que suspira entre sueños. Amo cada recoveco y cada una de sus cosas. Amo su piel al amanecer, su rostro de ángel, sus ojos de cielo, su pelo despeinado por la mañana, sus manías con las cremas y hasta su perfume. Amo cada parte de él como nunca antes había amado alguien.

Nunca pensé en que una persona podría hacerme feliz con un beso, una caricia o el solo hecho del tacto en mi piel por la mañana que me despierta con una sonrisa y me dice que todo es real y que jamás nos diremos adiós, _ni siquiera después de la muerte._

Cada mañana me prepara una taza de café y es algo nuestro. Algo personal, algo que solo nosotros sabemos. Porque yo jamás se lo dije y el tampoco a mi pero ambos sabemos que hemos sido el buen samaritano y el hombre moribundo en el camino al mismo tiempo. A veces solo creo que él me salvó pero cuando veo su sonrisa reflejada en el espejo por el solo hecho de cruzar miradas puedo darme cuenta que nos hemos salvado ambos.

Y tal vez hemos peleado o hasta separado por algunos momentos porque no somos seres perfectos y, en hasta en el paraíso, las discusiones no faltan pero _la ruina nos enseña que la vida no es sino un proyecto, un interminable ensayo de una obra que jamás se estrenará._

Cada día me despierto entre sabanas blancas, un cálido sol que me deslumbra y la piel de alguien que jamás creí tener hoy en mis brazos. Soy un hombre que puede asegurar que todos los días se vuelve a enamorar. Porque es así: Uno se vuelve a enamorar todos los días de _esa_ persona. Es como volver a respirar y volver a querer memorizar cada uno de los segmentos de su piel o querer besarlo tanto hasta que los labios queden pegados en los suyos.

_Esa sensación inconfundible de amor hacia el prójimo. _

Y es ahí cuando todo cierra. Cuando sentís que todo es hermoso, que sonreís por el solo hecho de saber que está soñando en este mismo momento cuando mueve los ojos aunque los tenga cerrados y tiene esa media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Y es ahí cuando te das cuenta que no hay otra persona que quieras más.

Nunca hubo duda y nunca las habrá, siempre fui suyo y él siempre fue mío aunque cualquiera trate de destruir lo nuestro o aunque muchos no acepten que el amor es raro y aunque haya gente que quiera prohirbir lo nuesto. _¿Pero saben qué? Querer, no es poder._

Porque hay una cosa que se lo repito todos los días de mi vida y me repito mentalmente cada segundo:

_**"Te amo Kurt Hummel y es lo único por lo que lucharía toda mi vida".**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><em>"El fracaso nos enseña que la vida no es sino un proyecto, un interminable ensayo de una obra que jamás se estrenará."<em>**_

_**_(Amèlie)_**_


End file.
